


Saimin Says

by MeltyRum



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chikan, Common Sense Manipulation, F/M, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Izakaya Sex, Multi, Nude Photos, Photo Shoots, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum
Summary: Ann ends up the victim of some sort of weird sexy hypnosis, which leads to things.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Boku no Hero Academia x Persona





	Saimin Says

Ann’s morning had been—regrettably—a little more annoying than usual. She and Akechi had gotten into a mild tiff, the subject of which she couldn’t even remember, but it was unimportant enough that there was no way she could skip on today’s modeling gig to hash it out, even if she didn’t like to leave with her boyfriend feeling sour. She hated when he took on that measured, I-am-definitely-right voice, which he affected this morning as he gave her some hokey threat about punishing her with Loki’s hypnosis and the potential residual effects that the power might have on any men she might meet on the day.

In other words, he pretty much just said a bunch of stuff that didn’t make any sense. He probably just had to have the last word, is all.

Ann felt confident in this judgment, since—as she left for the station—there was certainly nothing unusual happening.

“What is she wearing?” asked one voice as she walked by.

“Isn’t that a little too much?” said another, whose hand moved to cover the eyes of the child at their hip.

Yes, if this wasn’t normal, what was? Ann was rather used to hearing a few jealous comments on the street here and there, after all: in addition to being a conventionally attractive heroine, she was a popular model who received plenty of designer garments completely for free! And today she had chosen one of her favorite outfits, whose best piece was a nice, short pleated skirt which she had hiked considerably high up onto her hips so that the hem barely hung above her crotch, which made it easy to get a pretty good look at her ass from behind, or a glimpse of her lacy pink thong from the front.

For her top, she had settled on a classy white collared shirt, which managed to look professional and sexy all at once—especially since she had undone the top few buttons so her cleavage could get some air, making this shirt comfortable and practical to boot! She had even eschewed a bra in lieu of increased comfort, since things like that often got in the way during modeling. Her flesh could probably be easily spied through the thin fabric—especially since it was shaping up to be a warm, sweaty day—but Ann couldn’t see any reason for that to concern her.

Other than a choker and a purse as her accessories for the day, this simple and stylish outfit was about all she needed, and she couldn’t blame people for staring a little bit. She was used to drawing a modicum of attention, no matter where she went.

She reached the train more or less without issue, taking a standing spot by one of the doors, since her stop wasn’t too many stations away. However, as she pulled her phone from her purse in order to write Akechi a quick text of apology for this morning’s squabble, she noticed that a few men had started to crowd her a little bit, even though most of the car—now in transit—was empty.

Fans, maybe? “H-hi there! Sorry—am I in your way?” she asked, instinctively pulling her shirt open a little more, so they could get a more generous view of her breasts. She didn’t like offering autographs as a matter of course, always fearing it might come off as a bit self-absorbed, but she was always ready and willing to give the men around her a courteous show of skin.

“Ah—she’s totally showing off her chest,” said one of the men.

“You can see her nipples poking through the shirt, too.”

“Pretty indecent, isn’t it? Takamaki-san, are you going to show us your pussy, too?”

“Huh? My… pussy?” She blinked, surprised to hear him make such a request. “Is that all? I don’t mind!” She pulled her skirt up so they could get a better look at her thong, which barely contained her labia and strained against her skin, causing her puffy white flesh to swell against the minuscule bit of fabric which protected it. “You’d like to touch it too, right?” she asked, wondering why this offer made her cheeks feel a little warm.

“Ah—can we!?” asked the man, sounding excited as he let his palm drift closer.

“Even her pubes are blonde, even though she totally looks like the kind of girl who would wax. Not a bad trim, though.”

“Guess that means she’s got foreign blood after all; I heard it was one-quarter American. Is it true American girls like big dicks, Panther?”

“Of course! Although I can’t speak for all of them,” she said, relieved. This was _way_ easier than the autograph or answering weird questions about the hero business; a lot of guys had annoying questions about her Panther outfit—most of which she’d already answered in interviews, and she hated being tedious. It was nice to meet some men who just wanted a little small-talk. “You guys just want some handshakes, right? Always happy to oblige some fans!”

Her body twitched a little as one of the men palmed her crotch. Feeling a little bad for the other men, she let the sides of her shirt fold fully out of the way, allowing her tits flop free into the cool air of the train. “If you other guys wanted to shake hands too, you can always help yourself to my breasts,” she offered.

“You shake hands with your tits, Takamaki-san?”

She considered that for a moment, wondering if this guy hadn’t her her correctly. Some guys had trouble with this sort of thing, she supposed.“Well, you only need one hand for a handshake; isn’t it just good manners to let a man shake what he wants?”

The man responded by taking one of her breasts in hand, not needing to be told twice. Even as she had been explaining to this guy, a couple others had alreadybegun helping themselves to her ass, letting their fingers squeeze the cheeks of her bottom as they explored under and over the elastic of her thong, even occasionally brushing against her asshole. And as their companions caressed and squeezed her titties—happily circling her impressive areolae with their fingers—it made her feel good inside to see she had her fair share of male fans, too; most of the strangers who complimented her ended up being women, even if she still had popularity in the male demographic.

“Ah—it’s pretty hard now,” one of the men informed her, pulling her hand to his crotch.

She was surprised to see he had become firm all of a sudden, curious as to how that might have happened. “Oh, no! Is that my fault?” she asked, dutifully stroking him through his pants.

“It’s the same for the rest of us, Takamaki-san,” chimed in another, who had already pulled his cock out for her to see. Sure enough, this one had gotten hard too. Perhaps it was going around.

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of it!” Ann assured them, giving them her most confident smile. When it came to handling fans, Ann took pride in knowing that she was one of the best—at least among the Phantoms. Knowing she needn’t say anything else, she went ahead and pulled her thong down to her knees, paying no mind to the stringer of thick girl juices that clung to them. She turned and braced her hands against the door to the train so she could bend appealingly, wiggling her ass a little bit. “My stop’s coming up pretty soon, so choose fast!”

“Wow… ‘choose’, she says. With a hero like Panther?”

“Is this for real? Are we about to have sex with Ann-chan?”

“Hey, I never said anything about sex!” she said, suddenly offended—while also allowing one of the more adventurous men to rub his shaft between her ass-cheeks, feeling his dick tease both of her holes. “We’re just doing handshakes, which means you can put it in my pussy or my ass—nothing weird or _lewd_. If you’re here to make crude jokes, I’m just going to leave,” said Ann, feeling very assertive. She always was good at standing up for herself.

Some of the men looked a little confused, but after a few shrugs they seemed to calm down. “Our apologies, Ann-chan. In that case, please let me fuck your pussy!” he begged, penetrating her pussy to the hilt before he had even finished his sentence.

She gasped, feeling his girth fill her up. “You—ngh—don’t have to say please!” she said, smiling. “I would do this for any of my fans!” she added, getting only the faintest feeling that there might be something wrong with the situation. Maybe she had worn too much clothing, after all?

“The mouth is okay too, right?” asked another man, who had come to stand closer to her head. “You said pussy or ass, but none of us can use your asshole while he’s over there. If your stop’s coming up, that’s not really fair.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” she agreed, nodding even as her body rocked from the thrusting of the man behind her, her cunt making wet slapping noises from the attention. It was true, though: it certainly wouldn’t be polite to do these handshakes unfairly. “In that case, please let me suck your dick for you!”

“Ah—thanks, Ann-chan!” he exclaimed, moving her arms so that she was pressing against him rather than the door. “I haven’t washed it for a few days, so it might be a little strong.”

“That’s so considerate of you!” she said as she began giving his waiting shaft a few introductory licks. She wondered _why_ it was considerate. Usually it was rude for people to be messy and unwashed, right? Then again, this _was_ his dick they were talking about, so that made the situation a little different. Somehow…?

She wasn’t able to think on it for too long, the man before her eventually getting impatient and pushing his penis between her lips, letting it stretch the inside of her cheek. Ann tried to maintain proper coverage of his shaft with her tongue, not wanting to seem impolite now that he had invited himself inside. It didn’t take long before his hands were on the back of her head, using her skull as leverage for thrusting his cock in and out of her lips.

“God, Ann-chan’s tongue is perfect. I can’t believe I get to violate a mouth-pussy this good!”

Violate…?

“The pussy’s great, too. I can’t believe we get to rape a sexy model like Ann-chan!”

It was a little funny how these guys said such strange things like that. Did he say ‘rape’? That was a little odd, misusing words in that fashion. After all, this wasn’t what rape looked like. If you saw a woman being approached by a bunch of men and being forced to offer her holes in greeting to their cocks, ‘rape’ is one of the last words you would think of! She hadn’t thought this was the case, but maybe they were foreigners? Or it could be some dialectic difference.

As she continued to shake everyone’s hands, she became vaguely aware of a small group of hands and cocks paying attention to her breasts, which—due to her bent posture—had started hanging heavy and low; she felt a little bad that she didn’t have a hole for all of them, but she was pleased they had the common sense to touch her however they pleased regardless. One of them had even scooped the entirety of one breast into his hands, which he thrust himself into as though it were just another pussy.

“Her body makes such good sounds, too. Never knew it was this lewd until I saw it up close.”

“Ann-chan’s moaning is driving me wild. I won’t last long at this rate…!”

It was true that she couldn’t help moaning around this man’s dick as his friend continued to plug her from behind. Likewise, she could feel that her cheeks had become warm and pink, even if she wasn’t doing anything shameful. Admittedly, this embarrassed her a little bit, since it didn’t make much sense to make such excited noises over a simple handshake, but she was grateful that no one seemed to be making fun of her for it.

“I’m going to do it on your face, okay Ann-chan!?”

She nodded, continuing to enthusiastically apply the warmth of her mouth to his firm, fleshy shaft, taking careful care to swirl her tongue energetically around him as he began to throb inside her. He managed to pull it out in time, though, taking her twin-tails firmly in hand to hold her face still as he released his seed onto it in a series of healthy, powerful eruptions. It made her feel a little guilty to find that she enjoyed the warmth of it on her face, but it pleased her to take care of a fan.

“You look so good like that, Ann-chan,” observed one man.

“I’m definitely going to cum on her, too,” agreed another.

“Still,” started one, sounding thoughtful. “Is it really handshaking if you don’t involve the hands at all? You pretty much just have cocks inside you.”

She let out an exasperated laugh as a new man traded places with the one who had just finished on her face. Maybe these guys were unusually dense. “Calling it a ‘handshake’ is fine,” she said. “It’s just a figure of speech right?”

“Might as well call it what it is, then—dickshaking!” replied another.

“Fine, fine,” she relented, not wanting to look contrarian in front of her fans. “Whatever you call it, you all better hurry up; the next station is my stop!”

The new man wasted no time, shoveling some of the cum on her face into her mouth along with his dick. Ann was beginning to feel pretty good about the whole meeting; if they kept going at this rate, she might be able to shake dicks with every man in the car! Hell, maybe she would even get to make a handful of new fans. The thought made her feel happy inside—a feeling that was for some reason accentuated by the pressure she felt in her lower belly, which only seemed to mount in intensity as her number one fan continued to pound her cunt.

“I wanted to try your mouth too, but it feels too good down here,” he said, roughly gripping her hips as he slammed into her. “I’m gonna finish too! Inside Ann-chan’s hungry pussy!”

Whoa—inside? This guy must be really kind! She wished she could tell him as much, but it was difficult to form words with her lips occupied in service to another man, so she instead let out an enthusiastic squeal at his news. When it came to making acquaintances, there was no better compliment for a woman to receive than a man’s creampie on their first meeting.

More conscious of his girth than ever—perhaps because of his generous announcement—she began to feel the pleasure climbing inside her, her body receiving a sense of jubilation that she didn’t _think_ she had ever received from a handshake session before. Still, it was hard to deny the satisfaction she felt; maybe she just loved interacting with her supporters, at the end of the day. It made her happy to be able to offer her holes to such gentle and non-creepy guys. There were so many men who only wanted _one_ thing—but Phans were of a different caliber!

The reaffirmation of this knowledge made her feel so happy and proud, it almost felt like she might be…

“Cumming!” she tried to announce, mumbling it around the member in her mouth.

Wait… cumming? From just a dickshake? What was wrong with her? She hoped they wouldn’t notice! This time the two men spit-roasting her ended up finishing at once,so Ann could feel her insides lapping up the fruits of her admirer’s labors even as she enjoyed—in a fit of tremors which she tried to contain—the throes of her own orgasm.

Cumming from a handshake… well, it probably wasn’t unheard of, she guessed.

“Thank you so much, Ann-chan; you really are the best!”

“Oh, no—you’re too kind!” she assured him, after swallowing the semen with which he had just coated her throat. She turned her head to look at the man who had just filled her pussy. “And you, too! It’s really been a pleasure to meet all of you! But Panther’s still here a little longer, so you guys make sure to line up!”

The meeting went on for a while longer after that, with nearly all of the men approaching to happily meet and greet with Panther, some of them even using her asshole instead of her cunt. It pleased her how energetic they were, even though a lot of them said some strange things about female impropriety.And since she didn’t want to leave anyone out, she unfortunately ended up having to ride a few stops farther than she intended—but some of the men were nice enough to pay for the lost fare for her way back, so she didn’t mind too much. Before she left the train, she even got a present from one of her fans.

“Here you go, Ann-chan; I really hope you’ll accept this gift!” he said, as he inserted a rather intimidating-looking anal plug into her quivering asshole. It was a rather elaborate plug, with an attractive and silk-soft tail attached on the handle, which made her feel pleasantly like an animal.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that!” she said, so touched that she was worried she might cry. “I’ll cherish it; thank you so much!”

From there, it didn’t take her very long to get to the studio where they would be holding the photo shoot. It surprised her, really, as she reflected on the events of the morning. It had started so badly, what with the spat with Akechi being so stressful and disappointing—but it was honestly shaping up to be a really good day! It looks like his weird threats rang hollow, after all.

“Oh, there she is!” announced her agent when she arrived. “We’re all ready for you here, Takamaki-san.”

Her cameraman laughed when he saw her. “I can’t help but wonder why you wore that today, though, Ann-chan. It’s not really what a woman should wear, don’t you think?”

She blinked. “What do you mean? We’re not modeling my outfit? Although the guys on the train said something similar…”

“No, no. We’re modeling a dress; I’m not sure you can even call that clothing. And what’s with this mess? You seem kind of sticky—and your makeup looks ridiculous.”

The cameraman took a quick snapshot and showed her on the screen of his camera. It was true! Although she still quite liked her outfit, she had to admit that she looked like a completely sticky mess. How did that even happen?

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I don’t even know how… I guess it was hot on the train, so maybe I sweated too much,” she apologized, bowing deeply.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Still, we’ll help you get changed out of this,” said the cameraman, as he roughly groped at one of her breasts through her soggy top.

“R-right! Thank you so much; sorry for the delay!”

Grateful that everyone was so understanding, Ann quickly stole away to her dressing room with a few others in tow. Changing took a little longer than usual—since everyone was helping her—but she knew it was just because they cared about the quality of the shoot. She was able to clean up her makeup as she was stripped, happy to let her cameraman and agent massage her tits and pussy while the wardrobe department prepared a few different outfits for her.

“Looks like there’s a lot of semen in here; we don’t want it in the pictures, so I’ll shovel it out for you, Takamaki-san,” said her agent, who dug multiple fingers into her loose, wet pussy, stirring her up good to get her nice and clean.

“Yes!” she moaned, breathing increasing in pace due to their attentiveness. “Thank you!”

Likewise, the cameraman took some preliminary shots as they prepared, pressing the lens of his camera into her nipples as he captured the look of them. It made her kind of excited—but that’s how it always was when you went on camera!

“Your first outfit’s ready,” said the man from wardrobe, who slapped a couple of heart-shaped pasties onto her breasts, her firm nipples still trying to stand tall beneath them. While they were pasties of a decent size, the considerable diameter of her areolae still peeked out from behind them.

“Oh my god, they’re so cute!” Ann exclaimed, delighted. She had always wanted to wear something like this, but for some reason could never find it in the shops. Still, hadn’t they said something about a dress? Well—probably not important. Plans change all the time in an industry like this.

Her pink thong had long been removed—maybe she had even forgotten it on the train, somehow?—but she was relieved to see that they had a replacement for that, as well. After they had slipped a large purple vibrator into her vagina, they secured it in place with a cute bikini bottom. It was a lovely green color—and they had even cut a little hole into the back, so the tail of her new anal plug could hang free!

What followed was typical for a photo shoot. After getting some opening photos of her for whatever spread they were doing, they made a few adjustments here and there to the backdrop before getting into the meat of the photography, asking for the model to pose in various positions as a handful of photos were taken for each. She was glad to work with this cameraman again, since he was so good at getting some great angles from his girls; confident that she was in good hands, she made sure to follow his directions as capably as possible.

On the subject of hands, having her agent’s all over her _did_ make it seem a little harder to get into position. Of course, it was completely normal for a clothes model to have some assistance on camera, and she probably couldn’t ask for a better attendant than her agent, who helped in all sorts of ways: sometimes he eagerly squeezed her breasts from behind so that they would look nice and full for the photo. Other times he would be spanking her ass to get some good color in her skin. To get a really dynamic angle going, it wasn’t unusual to feel him adjust the dildo inside her, sometimes ramming it with his hand to drive it in deeper, sometimes adjusting the intensity of the vibration to make for a more organic shot.

“You’re dripping all over the set, Ann-chan,” observed the cameraman, bringing his lens in closer as he turned to address the agent. “What’s it like to have your hands on such a slut, huh?”

She felt her face flush at his compliment, but did her best to maintain the pose asked of her.

“She’s perfect! I don’t think this bikini will get to stay on much longer, though. The vibrator is slipping out.”

“Might as well let it come off. Yes, that looks good. Let me bring the camera in close while you pull out the plug, too. Ann, if you would please spread your legs wide—feet flat like that, yes. Now bring your hands up behind your head.”

Ann performed as commanded, assuming this very classic model position and paying no attention when the agent discarded her bottom, which promptly caused the vibrator to slip out and land on the floor of the set with a wet thud before it was set aside for later use.

When it came to removing the tail which had been plugged into her ass, her agent took his time in an effort make sure the cameraman had his pick of good angles. It surprised her a bit to feel how wide and deep the plug had been, her sphincter apparently having relaxed back to its original tightness sometime during their work so far. She found it hard not to cry out as the plug was handled, feeling her pussy throb as the tail was eventually yanked out of her asshole. This treatment proved to be a little too much, though.

“Cumming!” she announced, nearly losing balance as her thighs and core began violently shaking from the subsequent surge of pleasure that jolted through her entire body. Even as her orgasm forced more of her juices to splash out onto the ground, she tried to hold her arms up high as requested, palms planted to the back of her head so that her entire body could be seen.

What was wrong with her today? she wondered. It wasn’t that odd to cum during a hard day’s work, but for some reason she kept sharing it every time! It kept happening on the train, too…

“Good! Just keep cumming, Ann-chan. We’ll make sure to capture it,” assured the cameraman.

“I’ll help you keep the pose, Takamaki-san, don’t worry. Hold this, will you?” asked her agent, putting the slick anal plug into Ann’s mouth for safekeeping. Then, wasting no time, he produced his cock and pressed it to her twitching asshole. “I’d say this is what you get for coming to a photo shoot dressed the way you were!” he grunted, forcing himself into her.

Ann gasped as she was filled up, uncertain as to what he meant by those words—since her outfit had been just like always—but she was too busy trying to look good for the camera to give it much thought, paying little attention as her agent reached his hands around to let his fingers sink into her heavy tits. It was nice of him to be helping her so much with this particular shoot, since he normally stayed on the other end of the camera. She liked her agent, though, and was happy to take his support wherever she could get it.

“Wow, her asshole is surprisingly tight, like it’s sucking me in!” She felt his hips slap against her ass, moaning lightly as her ass clung to every thrusting inch of his member. “She looks like she got totally gang-raped on the way over, but maybe her butt didn’t get much use.”

“That’s good to hear,” the cameraman replied. “This is shaping up to be an unusual shoot, but you’re doing great, Ann-chan.”

Unusual? Everything seemed normal enough to her, but there was no point tediously asking what he meant. His praise made her feel warm inside, anyway, so she decided it made much more sense to focus on that sensation instead. While her arms were getting a bet tired from holding them up for so long, the cameraman’s encouraging words drove Ann to provide the best pictures she could muster! With the agent helping by fucking her asshole, she had every confidence that this would produce an exceptional spread.

“Damn—I’m already at the end. Hope your tight ass can hold this all in, Takamaki-san!” The agent’s hands ran down to her creamy ass-cheeks, whereupon he gripped them hard, spreading them as he finished reaming her asshole. She almost came again as she felt his warm load fill her rectum, but was proud of herself for holding back

“Perfect,” approved the cameraman. “That should do it for that set. Someone notify wardrobe so we can get ready for a few more. Someone will need to clean the mess she’s making, too,” he added, no doubt referring to the fact that Ann’s loose anus had unfortunately been unable to hold all of her agent’s semen. Well, it happened to the best of models.

After that, the agent held the camera for a while as the cameraman helped figure out some other poses for Ann to work on—sometimes putting _his_ penis inside her, too. At some point they involved some of the other men on set, the rest of the photo shoot becoming something of a blur of cameras and cocks, but it was normal for time to pass in an instant when Ann was at work. She remembered a few other outfits—some lingerie, a cheerleader outfit—but most of the time was lost in a long series of photo opportunities that—it seemed to her—went well-capitalized upon.

In the end, they forgot to get photos of her in the dress, but she hoped that the magazine would be satisfied of all the other shots they got—there were certainly plenty of pictures where she was covered in cum, which should accentuate various styles she had been asked to put on.

“Thank you for all your hard work!” said Ann, turning to leave, once again wearing nothing but the nipple pasties and the ruined clothes that she had brought with her.

“Good job today, Takamaki-san!” called one of the men. “You’re a proper cumdump now!”

Ann graciously laughed at his funny joke before she returned to the streets. She had just one more appointment today, but this was going to be a fun one. Evening was drawing near, but it was a lucky day: rather than donning her red spandex, she had secured a day off from her hero duties, and was instead planning to meet someone at an izakaya nearby. This would be a night just for the girls!

Ann was not surprised to find Makoto waiting for her in the private tatami room they’d reserved.

“Hi, Makoto!” Ann greeted, setting her purse aside as she went in to give Makoto a little hug—not minding how their flesh seemed to brush against each other—before helping herself to a seat at the low table.

“Good to see you, Ann.” Makoto gave her a smile as she took her own seat across from her friend, pouring them a couple glasses of beer from a cold bottle she had ostensibly already ordered. Ann took her drink with relief, wasting no time in downing a few mouthfuls—she’d had a pretty long day, after all!

This prompted some laughter from Makoto. “Tired? You look pretty good, though, Ann!” she said, sipping her drink a little more modestly.

“You too, Makoto!” Ann nodded, relaxing as she took this opportunity to observe her fellow Phantom: Makoto was dressed as she usually was, with a tight black leather collar and a top that looked a bit like a brassiere with the majority of the cups cut out, so her cute little nipples could poke through. For a bottom she was wearing a matching pair of biking spats which had a hole right at the crotch—a practical solution to the issue of access, which was _just_ like her. As was pretty much always the case with Makoto, this outfit lent her an air of friendly professionalism: no-nonsense, but still ready to have a little fun.

Wait. Was that her normal outfit? Something seemed off, but… it was close enough, probably.

“Your order has arrived,” came a masculine voice. The door to their private room slid open, the waiters setting down an impressive number of dishes and moving to lay out the various condiments. As would be expected for wait staff, they already had their dicks out, all of which appeared to be rock hard and ready for service. Ann reminded herself to thank Makoto later, since she had picked a place with such a professional wait staff.

“Ah, here it is,” said Makoto. “I hope you don’t mind, but I already put in an order for a few of their deluxe sets—I figured we could probably share.”

“Sure! And we can just get more if we run out.” Ann grinned, as one of the waiters peeled back her shirt, pulling her arm through one of the sleeves so that it was still only hanging onto one of her shoulders. “Then since that’s all settled, how was your day, Makoto?”

She laughed a little. “Tiring, like yours. But I have to say it’s been rather good; this sounds like a strange thing to say, but I feel like I’ve met a lot of unusually nice men today.”

Ann blinked at her from behind the edge of her glass. “No way, really!? I was going to say the same thing! The men on the train were perfect gentlemen, and everyone really helped me out at work. Not that I _need_ it, but it kind of felt like I got a lot more attention than normal, which was… nice!” As she spoke, the waiter positioned behind her began to rub his erection into the smooth skin of her armpit, grunting to make his pleasure obvious as he did so. Still, it was a pretty normal thing for a waiter to use their guests.

“I completely agree! Everyone’s been so nice!” said Makoto, beaming. “It must be a special sort of day, for our experiences to have been so similar. I ended up speaking with a lot of men on the train—I got so distracted I almost missed the stop.”

“Right?” Ann laughed, tickled at the quantity of their shared experiences, trying not to pay any attention to the second waiter, who had just started stroking himself with Makoto’s hair.

“I suppose it wasn’t exactly _perfect_ , though,” Makoto admitted, sighing just a little. “You remember that _situation_ with Akira?” she asked, no doubt referring to his vigilantism. “This afternoon, Akira seemed a bit irritated with me and it somehow got brought back up. Akechi was visiting, too, so I have a feeling they were whispering about it behind my back.”

“Aww, that’s too bad…” Ann sympathized, remembering the little squabble she and Akechi had gotten caught up in. “Goro was in a bad mood this morning, too, until he started saying silly things about hypnosis,” she added, laughing incredulously as she pulled her arm in to increase her armpit’s traction on the waiter’s cock.

“Oh, I did hear them saying something about that.” Makoto nodded knowledgeably, helping herself to some of their food. “Something about how I should get the same treatment as you, for ‘retribution’. Joke’s on Joker, I suppose—since it turned out to be a pretty good day, after all.” Her smile took on a note of smug satisfaction.

Just then, the waiter under Ann’s arm reached his climax with an obvious groan, letting it shoot onto the plate of food just before her, although a few extra drips did manage to land on her breast. “There is the sauce you ordered, ma’am,” he said, before withdrawing.

“Thank you!” she said, taking her utensils in hand in order to give it a taste, since it was only polite to keep the wait staff informed. She quickly sampled a taste. “Wow—such a complex flavor!”

The waiter nodded. “Please enjoy.” Rather than dismissing himself, though, he lingered by Ann, helping himself to a handful of her breast as she resumed eating, looking rather pleased with himself. The staff here were very attentive, it seemed. Several other waiters filed into the room, some of them dropping their pants while others enthusiastically plying the ladies with offers of more beer.

It went on like this for a short while, the ladies chatting and enjoying their meal while they drank tall cocktails of beer and semen, Ann herself feeling quite pleased with the constant service. It was admittedly a little strange to have three or four waiters on hand at any given moment, but perhaps the place wasn’t very busy—or perhaps Makoto’s taste in izakaya was truly high-class! And while a waiter’s cock would occasionally sneak its way in between one of the girl’s lips for some moisture, they were able to more or less maintain their conversation as the staff let their hands play with their bodies, putting their fingers anyplace they desired.

However, when the food had been reduced to scraps and all they had at hand was the seemingly endless supply of beer with which the waiters supplied them, the ladies unanimously decided that it would be rude of they refused to avail themselves of such hospitality, so it did not take very long before Ann was having difficulty following along with Makoto’s conversation, her eyelids feeling heavy and her body sluggish and sloppy. She was vaguely aware of the fat that both she and Makoto were now bent over the floor table, each of them now paired with a man happily using their cunts from behind.

“I think Ann-chan’s might be better,” said one to the other.

“Not a chance. Mako-chan’s so _tight—_ must be from all that training.”

“Idiot,” the first replied, laughing. “There’s no way that can compete with a model’s pussy.”

“Guess we’ll just have to trade, if you want to prove it.”  
“Keep her. I don’t do the student council types. Better idea: we should make you two girls kiss each other!”

“Yes, that only makes sense,” Makoto admitted, her breathing heavy as she allowed a separate man to release a thick load of cum into her mouth. While she wasn’t sure that they had ever done anything like that before, Ann decided that Makoto _did_ look rather appetizing this evening. And now that she thought about it, it was pretty odd how they had conversed for so long without touching each other at all—it might even be considered kind of rude. After all, they were friends, weren’t they?

Ann felt her partner’s hand on the back of her head pushing her toward Makoto, to whom she happily pressed her lips, although the kiss was a touch sloppy, considering their state of inebriation. Rather than the flavor of the meal that they had just had, Ann could clearly taste the semen that her friend had just been forced to swallow. It tasted so powerful! she thought, as her current state left little room for thoughts more complicated than that.

“Well, isn’t that sweet,” said the man behind Makoto, sounding quite amused. “As a reward, I think you girls should get another drink!”

“Same time?” asked Ann’s counterpart, who had for some reason paused to let his shaft rest inside her pussy.

“Yep. Get ready, set...”

Ann didn’t even hear the word ‘go’, suddenly blinded and deafened by the sensation of something cold, firm, and smooth suddenly penetrating her asshole and filling her up, her ass and core growing colder by the second as the sensation spread through her entire body. When she saw that Makoto seemed to be undergoing the same thing, she could see why: the glistening, condensation-speckled glass of a bottle of beer seemed to be sticking out from her bottom, the liquid slowly draining away into her abdomen.

Just as Ann was starting to enjoy the sensation, something in Makoto seemed to change at that moment, her eyes casting about with a surprising clarity that they had hitherto lacked. “Huh? Wh-what are these clothes!? Hey, don’t put that in, I—” she interrupted herself her in order to issue a loud moan of pleasure as the man behind her continued to penetrate her with his cock. “D-don’t! This is awful!”

“Oh no—did she wake up somehow?” The man who had been using her balked, letting his dick slide out of her as Makoto collapsed weakly to the ground beside the table.

“Yeah, is something wrong, Makoto? You’re awful loud all of a sudden. Wasn’t this supposed to be a quiet night for the girls?” asked Ann, trying not to let the dick in her face—or the dick in her pussy—or the bottle in her ass—deter from their conversation. “Let’s just enjoy our food!” she suggested cheerfully.

“What!? Don’t you see what’s happening, Ann? I’m being… we… they’re taking advantage of you!” She grunted, trying to force herself back onto her knees, which caused the now-empty bottle to fall out of her anus, her body undergoing a brief but violent tremor as it hit the ground. “I’m not going to stand for it! You’ll regret messing with a hero!” she threatened, rebelling against her attackers by bending forward so her head was against the ground, both hands reaching back to spread her ass wide open, revealing both of her glistening holes.

“Huh… what’s she doing?” asked one of the men, who was still stroking himself in enjoyment of this strange display.

“Don’t act dumb! I’m putting an end to your harassment! Surrender and put it in whenever you wish; The Phantoms’ Queen has never lost a fight yet, so come on and try me!” she demanded, her cock holsters quivering at them enticingly.

One of them chuckled. “False alarm; guess she hasn’t woken up after all,” he smirked, wasting no time in coming to mount her, his member sliding effortlessly into her gaping asshole, apparently not minding

“Right! Just like that,” Makoto started, suddenly looking both confused and triumphant as she began to rock her hips back against her new suitor. “I’m not going to lose to some thugs!”

There was another laugh as another waiter pulled Ann on top of him, forcing her to ride while a second gentleman came to avail himself of her asshole. “At this point, they’re just a pair of meat toilets. Isn’t that right, Ann-chan?”

“Um, yes! I’m a… toilet?” she wondered aloud, feeling her hips buckle as they continued to use her. The words felt right enough, but also just a little bit wrong. “Is Mako-chan really a toilet, too?”

“Yeah. She’s a bred slut—you can tell just by looking at how she’s twitching around this dick. A prosecutor’s sister definitely doesn’t deserve any better.”

“You’re wrong!” Makoto declared officiously. “I’m a hero! For all your talk, we both know you—ah!—won’t be able to keep up at this rate. It’s just a matter of time until…” she trailed off, eyes growing a little unfocused as a shiver seemed to resonate up and down her spine.

“Until what, Queen cumdump?” asked the man behind her, thrusting his way even deeper into her dirtier hole.

For some reason, she looked quite flushed and embarrassed, as if hesitant to unleash whatever final attack she had in store. “Until… cumming!” she cried, tears springing to her eyes as a moan tore from her throat, issuing a noise that Ann—if she’d had her senses about her—might have observed as a bit improper and lewd—the kind of declaration of pleasure that would never be seen as appropriate in a public place, let alone a high-class izakaya.

But between her state of clumsy drunkenness and the fuzzy feeling she had in head, there was nothing special about the sight of Makoto’s orgasm—at least, not as far as Ann could tell. But in the face of this view of Makoto’s ecstasy and the two cocks stretching and pounding her own holes, Ann couldn’t resist reaching the peak of her own pleasure, her limbs beginning to tremble beyond her control as she felt her entire body tense on top of the man beneath her.

“Cumming!” she moaned, for the final, uncountable time that day. Both her holes clamped down hard as she went over the edge, groans of pleasure escaping her lips as she—in a sudden hunger for something to suck on—offered them to the mouth of the man upon whom she rode.

Her little slut brain overloading, Ann’s only way to tell that the men penetrating her also came was by the feel of it in her holes, sensing the way her cervix thirstily guzzled the thick cum she had gathered throughout the day, or in feeling her body warm itself as the warm, sticky cum in her asshole began to mix with the cold reservoir of carbonated beer with which she had been violated.

And as she felt her consciousness gradually fade from this cascade of overpowering sensations, she wondered if she didn’t see Akechi and Akira suddenly standing there in the doorway to their private room, chuckling to themselves about how these foolish women had finally gotten what they deserved. But since this was like any other day, this vision of hers didn’t make any sense, so Ann comforted herself with the knowledge that she must simply be hallucinating after a long day with too much drink, content in the memories of all the nice men who had taken care of her.

After all, it was simply a woman’s duty to make herself appealing to and available for men. Nothing dirty about that!


End file.
